It's not always what it looks like (Gray Fullbuster)
by Sekata
Summary: Hello guys, this is a Gray Fullbuster x Reader Lemon, so be aware of the mature content! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Gray in any way and I don't own you. You are owned by Gray-sama


(This story is placed during the Oracion Seis Arc, right before the battle against Angel)

After Erza had regained her strength, she made her way directly to the source of Nirvana after she heard that Jellal was located there. Lucy, Hibiki and [Y/n] tried to find their scattered friends and were just about to prevent Gray, who was acting weird, from killing Natsu, who was unable to fight due his motion sickness seeing as they were on a raft.

"Gray? What the hell are you doing?" Lucy demanded. Grays glare was cold and nasty. He was unrecognizable.

"Is this the power of Nirvana's? It's able to let people of light fall into the darkness, if these vary between good and evil …" [Y/N] thought as she remembered Hibiki 's explanation about Nirvana earlier.

"Stop it right now Gray!" Lucy called out and stood beside her Celestial Spirit, Sagittarius, ready to fend off his ice attacks if necessary.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Was the response of the black-haired mage. "G-Gray?"

"Grays thoughts about Lucy .. New in the guild , he likes her appearance, she is somewhat naive, but has something interesting about herself. Information query completed." Gray said emotionless. Lucy blushed and mumbled incoherently stuff. [Y/N] felt a pang in her heart when she heard this. She had a suspicion that her long- time crush Gray was in love with Lucy and now she heard the confirmation from his mouth, He liked Lucy.

The [h/c] haired woman clenched her fists and looked at the ground. "I see... So he really loves Lucy..." [Y/N] muttered and a dark shadow came over her eyes. The pain left her to vary between light and darkness and Nirvana would possess her in no time. Hibiki acted quickly and knocked out the [m/p] mage, as he did previously with Wendy.

"Forgive me, but we must not lose any more friends to the darkness." Hibiki whispered when he took the unconscious young woman next to Wendy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When [Y/n] woke up, she was surprised to be in a bed. Her surrounding's didn't seem familiar, so she wasn't in her apartment, or even in the infirmary of Fairy Tail.

"Finally awake? Sorry, I didn't mean to put you out of action for so long." Laughed a soft voice beside her. "Hibiki...What's with Nirvana and Oracion Seis?" The [h/c] haired mage asked and straightened up.

"Don't worry, Oracion Seis is defeated and Nirvana doesn't exist anymore." Hibiki reassured her. "Then I've missed everything. Great." She sighed dejectedly, she wanted to help.

Hibiki smiled warmly and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're safe, that's the most important thing. The fight nearly cost us our lifes." [Y/N] leaned gratefully into his touch and put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay...?" Hibiki whispered softly and put his arms around her. A sigh left her lips and she buried her nose in his shoulder. "How do you take it? Physically everything is okay."She said. Hibiki blinked and looked at her. He brushed a strand of [h/c] hair behind her ear and lifted her chin gently. His warm look made her almost melt and blush. "A pretty lady shouldn't look so sad, it only causes wrinkles. If you'd like to talk, I'm here."

[Y/N] remained silent for a moment. She didn't know the people of Blue Pegasus well, but she felt that she could trust Hibiki in a certain way.

"Lovesick." She murmured. "Oh...I know how painful it can be." Hibiki sighed. [Y/N] chuckled and looked away again. "I can imagine. You've left at least half Fiore heart broken." She mumbled.

"That hurt, [Y/n]-chan. And it's not true at all. But I loved one woman more than my life. And I lost her." Hibiki took a deep breath. "Forever."

[Y/N] was already unconscious when it came out that Karen Lilica, Leo and Aries' former owner, was Hibiki's lover. "Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. My love maybe reachable, but at the same time so far away." [Y/N] sighed.

Hibiki sat down beside her on the bed and gave her a hug and she took it gratefully. "Let it all out then, you'll feel better." He said and kissed her hair. It was rather a gesture out of compassion, than out of personal interest in her. Hibiki just didn't want to see a woman in such pain. That was against his nature.

"Well, for quite some time I've had these damn feelings for Gray. Even though I never wanted to admit it, even to myself, and tried to contain it, they grew more intense with every day. I...I never wanted to fall in love with him..." She began, and buried her head deep in Hibiki's strong chest.

He patted her back reassuringly. "Why not? Isn't it a nice feeling to be in love?" He asked quietly "It is…But... As you know...There's someone in our guild...Juvia… And she's a total fangirl when it comes to Gray. He's totally annoyed when she clings onto him and acts all lovey-dovey…I don't want to do that to him. And I couldn't bear it if he pushed me away like her, when he knows how I feel."

Hibiki was silent for a moment. "But, it only annoys him because he feels nothing for Juvia, I think. He would enjoy her proximity and her attachment if he liked her. He seeks to distance himself from her because he has no feelings for her." Hibiki spoke.

"I know. But that's why I'm scared of my feelings. Because he has no feelings for me either. "

Hibiki grinned. "I wouldn't bet on it."

"Did you say something?" [Y/N] asked softly, because she just missed his last sentence. "No, no. Why do you think he doesn't return your love?" He asked.

"Because he loves...Lucy. You were there when he said it…He has a thing for her." She sighed.

"That wasn't Gray. That was a copy of the Magic from the Celestial Spirits Gemini. They had reproduced his innermost thoughts."

"Oh I see...But the fact remains that Gray has feelings for Lucy, when they had said his true inner feelings." [Y/N] muttered and Hibiki sighed

"I'm going to regret saying this now, because after this I may never have the chances to date you, but you've only witnessed half the truth." He said.

"W-What do you mean?" [Y/N] asked incredulously and blushes because of his words. Hibiki smiled.

"You know, this happened after you fell unconscious... "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. - Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hibiki! Why did you do that?" Lucy asked, looking questioningly at Hibiki. "She would have fallen into the darkness of Nirvana's otherwise. For some reason I just felt negative energy emitting from her and her eyes had darkened." Said the Blue Pegasus mage.

The doppelganger of Gray looked at [Y/N]. "This woman...Grays thoughts are constantly around her. He thinks to himself, 'Why does Lucy remind me that much of her? Why can't I think of anything else? I can't really concentrate on missions...Either I'm afraid for [Y/N]'s safety or when I'm with Lucy, I'm constantly reminded of my love for [Y/N]. Her silky [h/c] hair and her soft smile...I'm not getting her out of my head.' More data retrieval not possible, time cost too high." Gemini said in Grays shape before they changed to Lucy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. - Flashback ends -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"... He is not in love with Lucy. He only ever see's you in her and that's why he's confused sometimes. You're the woman in his heart...and you should finally show him that you also feel the same way, so that the poor boy comes out of his sense of chaos." Hibiki smiled and twirled a strand of his hair around his finger.

[Y/N]'s eyes widened. She could not really believe it. However, she and Lucy were quite similar, in fact that she could not deny. "Y-You aren't lying, are you?" You asked.

Hibiki chuckled. "Would I want to lie to you, I would do it for my benefit and convince you that Gray really loves Lucy so that I could go out with you. But a woman's heart cannot be conquered when it already belongs to someone and your heart is undoubtedly Gray's. So reciprocate the favor already and get his heart as well." Hibiki winked.

[Y/N] was flabbergasted. Just flabbergasted at how adorable Hibiki just was. "Hibiki..." she murmured and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. I'm not surprised that you are the most popular male mage mentioned in the Weekly Sorcerer and the No. 1 in the 'Who I want to date' ranking." She smiled. Hibiki smiled as well. "Now go already. Don't let your prince wait any longer."

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was not long until [Y/N] reached her home, the Fairy Tail guild. She had wondered why only she was treated at Blue Pegasus, but presumably there are clear reasons for that. She opened the doors of the guild and everything was suddenly silent.

"[Y/N]-chan!" Levy squealed and ran toward the [h/c] woman. "Levy-chan" [Y/n] smiled and hugged the blue-haired mage. Besides Lucy, Levy was her closest friend among all the Fairy girls.

"Finally you're awake again. You slept a long time." Levy said. "True, you missed how I defeated Oracion Seis almost single-handedly!" Natsu grinned.

"Oi fire ball don't think you were the only hero! We have to thank the entire support that we are still alive." Gray sneered and a new argue broke out between them.

[Y/N] sighed briefly and waited until Gray let go of Natsu. During the fight, he had again taken off his clothes and gathered them again. The [h/c] haired mage bent down to his shirt and handed it to him. "Gray?" She asked, somewhat embarrassed. Gray took his shirt thankfully and looked up questioningly. "Yes?"

"I…I was wondering if we could meet at night in the backyard pool today. I...I have to tell you something and I would like to tell you when we're alone...If you don't mind …" she stammered. Gray cocked his head, before he smiled and nodded. "Of course I don't mind. It's been a while since we were on our own. I think it's a good idea." He spoke.

"Thanks, I'll see you around midnight by the pool."

"I'll be there, [Y/N]."

-.-.-.-.-.- At Midnight -.-.-.-.-.-

[Y/N] paced back and forth at the edge of the pool. She was very restless and even though she was almost convinced by Hibiki that Gray returned her feelings, but there were still some uncertainty's that remained at the back of her mind.

She was dressed in a bikini and a towel was wrapped around her shoulders. She swam already in the moonlight to maintain a cool head.

"Here I am." A voice sounded behind her. [Y/N] turned around and smiled when she saw Gray. He was dressed only in an ice-blue swimsuit and scratched the back of his head in a shy manner.

"Before we talk...Can we swim a bit? Somehow it's just very warm and…honestly, when do we have the large pool for ourselves?" [Y/N] grinned and Gray had to laugh a bit. "That's right." He grinned and took her hand, before he jumped into the pool with her. [Y/N] could just barely throw the towel aside last second.

The two mages played for a while in the water. They swam a race, used of course their magic to cheat in order to win and then started a water fight. They laughed every now and then and the two almost even forgot the reason for the night meeting.

Gray grinned and dove under after losing the water fight. He could not sit up, of course. [Y/N] blinked and watched his movements under water. But then she felt ice on her feet and fell back slightly. Behind her Gray appeared and put his arms around her stomach, as he pressed her to him and grinned.

"Baka! Release my feet, now!" You laughed and Gray smirked. "But…It's more fun this way." He whispered in her ear. Through his cold breath an icy shiver ran along her spine, and the two remained silent and motionless a moment in the water.

"[Y/N]..." Gray muttered suddenly. "Lucy told me what happened in the fight against Angel." He murmured against her ear. The [m/p] mage froze in her spot. Why should he bring up this topic right now?

"Oh…did she…?" She asked softly. Grays grip on her stomach tightened for a moment. "Yes. And... I don't want you to think anything wrong of me." He whispered and kissed the back of her earlobe gently. [Y/N] shuddered at this gesture. She didn't know how sensitive she could be there.

"G-Gray…" She stammered embarrassed as Gray licked her earlobe. "I'm sorry... I…don't know what got into me..." Gray said and pulled away.

"I should probably leave…" He mumbled and turned around. But before he could get out of the water, two arms wrapped around his stomach. "Please don't go... Gray... I…I feel the same way... " She murmured into his back as she pressed her breasts to his form. Gray stopped and his cheeks turned red. "Y-You…what...?" The ice mage turned to her and looked into her eyes. Those [e/c] crystals he loved so much.

"I...I love you Gray..."

Now it was finally out. [Y/N] looked down ashamed, as an oppressive silence fell upon them. After speaking with Hibiki she was expecting an immediate response from him, but he didn't even say anything, he let her hopes die out again.

Just as she was about to say something, she felt a hand under her chin. Gray lifted her head gently, before he put his lips on her's without hesitation. Somewhat shocked by the unexpected action, [Y/N] melted a few seconds later in the kiss and returned it tenderly. Grays hands caressed her sides while her arms found their way around his shoulders.

A short time later a burning sensation in the lungs signaled to both the lack of oxygen and they had to separate from each other. Gray panted slightly and leaned his forehead against hers and as he gazed in her eyes with so much love and passion.

"I was really scared that my feelings were one-sided." He whispered. "I love you, [Y/N]. Only you alone." Gray whispered between kisses. [Y/N]'s heart raced and threatened to jump out of her chest. The happiness was simply just overwhelming.

"Just what happened to me? I've always thought, that you loved Lucy." [Y/N] said. Gray smirked before his hand went down and pinched her bottom.

"IEK...! What was that for?" You pouted, when you saw Gray's sly grin. "his is the punishment that you have for believing in such nonsense." He laughed and kissed her cheek. His lips traveled further down and stopped at her neck. He ventured a few experimental attempts to nibble and bite to find out what she liked.

At one point [Y/N] moaned suddenly and Gray grinned against her skin. It seemed he found the right spot. "G-Gray…ah..." You gasped as the ice mage worked on your weak spot with kissing and sucking. You tilted your head slightly so he had better access as you bit her lower lip in anticipation. You enjoyed this very much.

"I wish I could make you mine right now~" Gray purred against her skin as his fingers teasingly played with the knot that held her top together. "Then make me yours." [Y/N] whispered and ran her fingers on his back and rubbed his muscles. Gray shuddered slightly under her touch and closed his eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly, as it actually was still too early. The [h/c] mage smiled and looked up at him. She stroked his cheek and brushed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Never in my life was I so sure, than at this moment. I was dreaming for this moment for so long. Gray... Let me be yours tonight."

Gray groaned softly as [Y/N]'s fingers wandered over his nipples, and nipped the buds playfully rough. "If you do not stop, I can't guarantee to be able to keep myself under control ..." Gray muttered through clenched teeth.

"Thank you for the hint." The young woman whispered seductively and kissed down his sternum and his neck. Her hands stroked over his abs and Gray found it difficult to control himself when he felt her tongue on his nipples. "[Y/N]…" he moaned softly, throwing his head back as he felt a knee between his legs.

[Y/N] grinned in satisfaction as she felt a bulge against her knee. "Tell your pants, that they should cease to aim at me." She chuckled jokingly and Gray grinned before he grabbed her upper arms and sat her on the edge of the pool. "Then you must take the magnets out of your panties." He said with a grin.

[Y/N] blushed slightly as Gray spread her legs and stood on the underwater seat, which was about 40 cm below the rim, circled the pool, so you could sit down in the water.

His lips devoured hers in a demanding kiss and he wasted no time to knead her clothed breasts. [Y/N] gasped into the kiss and enjoyed these touches. Although it was not her first time, Gray was different than the boy who deflowered her. Thay guy wanted only one thing. But Gray took his time to explore her entire body. It was as if he wanted to find out what made her go over the edge. He was so gentle and yet passionate. It was just incredible.

The [h/c] haired mage was so lost in thought for a moment that she missed the moment of him removing her top, until she felt air on her breasts. His fingers slowly circled the areola and he was agonizingly slow until he finally came to her most sensitive points.

"Graaay ..." [Y/N] hissed, growing a little impatient now. Gray smiled and pinched her nipple in a naughty way and listened to her as she gasped. "Patience, my love. I want to savor this moment and as long as I can and I want to enjoy this with you." He breathed against her neck before he nipped at her tender flesh gently. His fingers brushed her nipples, when he took the hard bud between his index and middle fingers and exerted gentle pressure. [Y/N] moaned and leaned back on her hands.

Gray went a little lower and kissed his way from her neck over her sternum, between her breasts and stoped on her left breast. He licked the pink bud before he took it between his teeth and gently nibbled, while his hand massaged her right breast. After a short time he switched and sucked on her right nipple while his hand massaged her left breast.

[Y/N] moaned softly and the tingling between her legs was so demanding that she began to grind her hips forward in the hope through the body contact with Gray to satisfy the tingling. Gray grinned mischievously as he kissed down to her belly. He enjoyed it very much, to tease her and he never wanted to stop.

He played around with his tongue and kissed her navel before he went down very slowly. With his hands he lifted her legs and first kissed her right inner thigh, then the left one. [Y/N] bit her lip. The longing and desire for salvation was almost unbearable. Gray grinned as his fingers teasing her by gracing along her clothed entrance. He stopped at her clit and made a few circular motions. [Y/N] moaned louder, but it was not enough for her. She wanted more.

"G-Gray..." she whimpered almost pleadingly. The ice mage chuckled innocently.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He smirked and [Y/N] suppressed the urge to kick his face with her knee for so much torture. "Please... Stop tormenting me." She murmured. Gray smiled. "Your wish is my command."

After those words he pushed her panties to the side and began to lick around her entrance. [Y/N] threw her head back and moaned loudly as she felt his talented tongue on her most sensitive spot. "Oh... right there..." She gasped.

Gray groaned softly as he massaged her clit with his tongue. His hands caressed her thighs along and he enjoyed the sounds his woman gave him. It turned him on even more.

It was not long until he had enough and kissed back up. [Y/N] grumbled briefly disappointed that he gave her genital area no attention anymore. Gray laughed softly and bit her shoulder. The [h/c] haired mage tilted her head slightly and started to say something, but only a loud moan left her lips as she felt two fingers in her wet cavern.

"Oh my God ..."

Gray kissed her again as he thrusted his fingers inside her fast. Her moans became muffled in his mouth and he enjoyed the feeling of her walls on his fingers. She was so tight and wet.

Because he went up again, [Y/N] stroked his chest and along his bulge. Gray groaned loudly into the kiss as he felt her grabbing his member through his pants.

In the next second Gray got rid of the annoying garments that both shielded their longing sexes. [Y/N]'s hand stroked his along member before she pumped and massaged his balls with the other hand. Gray had to stop the kiss, to let out a long moan.

"[Y/n]... " Her name left his lips in an impatient and hoarse voice, and both knew that they had waited long enough. She needed him. He needed her. Now.

Gray gently lifted her at her hips back into the water before he swam with her as far towards the center until he was sure that they encountered no wall in the heat of passion. "Ready?" He asked one last time. [Y/N] nodded and Gray smiled as he pulled her close and positioned his hard member at her entrance. He rubbed his tip against her for a moment and made sure the angle was right. [Y/N] wrapped her legs around his hips as he entered her.

[Y/N] moaned and threw her head back. Gray did the same and began to move. The water hit them in small waves with any movement and the passion between the two mages overtook them. [Y/N]'s hands reached around his neck and Gray's hands held her hips as he held her steadily and thrust into her.

"This is incredible...Here in the moonlight...In the water ... With you." Gray whispered between his thrusts and [Y/N] could only moan in response, as he hit her G-spot again and again.

A knot began to form in her stomach and Gray felt that he was almost to climax as well. He leaned toward her and took her lower lip into his mouth. The ice mage sucked a little harder on her lip, as he slammed faster and harder into her. It wasn't long until he drove [Y/N] over the edge.

"G-Gray... I can't hold on anymore... I... Aah ~ " Her vaginal walls were contracting around his pulsing member as she moaned his name loudly as she came. Gray reached his climax the moment when he felt her contracting walls around him.

[Y/N] panted heavily as she put her head on his shoulder and tried to regulate her breathing. Her wet strands glued in front of her eyes and her body was still trembling from the euphoria. Gray swam with her to the edge and took the towel. He pulled [Y/N] beside him and covered himself and her with the towel.

They cuddled and held hands as they looked at the stars. Their heads rested side by side and they had a satisfied smile on their lips.

A shooting star flashed in the distance. "Look, a shooting star. Make a wish!" [Y/N] said. Gray laughed softly. "No need for that." He began, turning her head to him. "Mine already came true." He breathed softly and sealed their lips in a gentle kiss. The two smiled at each other and continued to watch the stars.

END

EXTENDED ENDING

"YAY SWIMMING IN THE MOONLIGHT!" Cried a loud, all too familiar voice and the next second there was a loud splash in front of them.

"NATSU !" [Y/N] exclaimed indignantly and Gray put the towel so that they barely had bare skin uncovered.

"Yo! You probably had the same idea eh? Are you two cold or why are you hugging the towel so tightly?" Natsu grinned and swam about.

"Hey something's floating here..." The fire dragon slayer said, lifting a wet piece of cloth that just looked like a bikini panties. "Ah!" [Y/N] squealed and buried her head in embarrassment in the towel.

"[Y/n], did you not notice that you lost your ..." Natsu began before he realized something.

"OH MY GOD I'M SWIMMING IN YOUR ..."

"DON'T CONTINUE THAT SENTENCE FIRE BALL OR I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
